The Fall and Rise of Tails and Cosmo
by ProwerPower95
Summary: Cosmo returns but is short lived and Tails goes down too, what will happen then? How will Sonic and his friends react? Read to find out. Rated M for death and cursing in later chapters. I'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

_**Before I kick things off I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other character for that matter, they belong to SEGA. Now without further ado here's the story "The Fall and Rise of Tails and Cosmo" enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

**Three years after the Metarex Incident Miles Prower, better known as Tails, has finally calmed down after the first year of Cosmos death. His feeling of sorrow has lowered but he hasn't given up on reviving Cosmo. As each day passes he constantly thinks "I'm so close for her to come back" as he grows her through the window of his home. One day he decides to go train his tails by flying incase his plane called the "Tornado" crashes down, along the way he spots Sonic eating his chili dog in the middle of Station Square. "Hey Sonic, how you been?" Tails said. "I've been bored, Eggman hasn't been doing anything sinister for me to stop" Sonic said with disappointment.**

"**What do you think he's up to?" Sonic says. "Beats me but it must be big considering it's been what two weeks?" Tails says. "Well I'll catch you later Sonic, got to see how Cosmo's doing." Tails said. "See you later brother." Sonic forcing a fake smile thinking "When will that kid get over her?" As Tails is flying home, it's still in the middle of the day he thinks it would be a great pass time to work on his Tornado.**

**Reaching his workshop he uses two Chaos Emeralds to power his Tornado. Taking off he closes his eyes enjoying the calm cold breeze flow through his fur and mumbles "This is soothing." Nearing dusk quite quickly he sees a shooting star and makes a wish "I wish Cosmo was back." Finally landing and returning home its 8:53pm he decides to take a shower and go to bed. Looking at the plant he says "Goodnight Cosmo, I love you." In the middle of the night 11:47pm he gets up to get warm milk to help him fall back to sleep.**

**When he returns to his bedroom he hears mumblings and noticed the plant was gone. Terrified he turns on the lights to find his intruder but no one was there. Looking on the other side of the bed though he sees what he wanted to see. "COSMO?!" He picks her unconscious body up as she slowly opens her eyes she says almost inaudibly "Ta-Tails?" before she passes out again. Tails crying tears of joy lays her on his bed and covers her with blankets and giving her a goodnight kiss on her cheek. As Tails smile widened he grabbed his spare covers and sleeps on his couch and before drifting off to sleep says "She finally returned." with a smile on his face. **


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Envy

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Envy

As Tails woke up from his previous night remembering Cosmo returned he looked at the clock as it said 7:51am. "Time to see if I was just seeing things or dreaming." Tails said in his mind. He looked in his room to see a sleeping Cosmo on his bed shifting from side to side from her dream. "She looks so beautiful while sleeping." Tails whispers thinking it's time for breakfast. Shaking Cosmo lightly she wakes up to see a smiling fox saying "Good morning." Like Tails from last night she cried tears of joy for being reunited with her love. Tails asks "What would you like for breakfast?" "Maybe toast and eggs, that's about it." Cosmo replied. As Tails cooks breakfast for the both of them Cosmo asks "How much has changed since I was gone?" Tails looks at her with worry but answers "Nothing much except I started to...to" Cosmo looked confused but says "It's ok Tails, you can tell me. How bad can it be honey?" Tails heart sank as he heard those words and he took his strength to muster up what to say "I started to da-date Cream."

Just like Tails her heart sank as well believing she was too late to claim her love for her own but holding hope to claim her love again. "I'm sorry Cosmo, she just helped me calm down after the first year you were gone." Tails said with guilt written all over his face. "It's ok Tails, you was sad and I can't stand seeing you sad." Cosmo holding half honesty and half jealousy. She told herself in her mind "I'm happy he's happy but I need to get my Tailsy back." Cosmo snapped out of her mind when Tails brought her breakfast saying "Breakfast is ready. Are you ok Cosmo?" She nodded and ate her breakfast along with Tails, seeing Tails smile made her forget about her sadness.

After breakfast was finished Tails took Cosmo out to meet her old friends. The first to spot them was Amy. "Hey Tails hey…COSMO?!" She had a shocked look on her face as she believed she was having a heat stroke. "But how?" Amy asked still in shock. Tails told her the story about the shooting star. Amy pouted saying "I wish Sonic would love me like I love him." Both Tails and Cosmo chuckled as they heard another chuckle, the voice belonged to Cream the Rabbit as she exited a store recognizing Amy's voice. She dropped her bags at the sight of Cosmo. Both of their eyes widened and hugged each other greeting each other. In their minds though Cosmo said "I've got to find a way to split them up." In Cream's mind she said "She better not steal my man." Neither Amy nor Tails knew of this and Tails brought Cosmo to re-meet the rest of her friends.

A/N: The option to R&R is just that optional, you don't have to but I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Heartbreak

Chapter 3: The Heartbreak

Tails searching for Sonic thinks to himself "Something felt off then, I better watch Cream and Cosmo." Finally finding Sonic he approaches him and says "Hey Sonic, guess who's back?" Sonic turns around but not surprised to see Cosmo. "Yeah I know she's back." Tails and Cosmo looked confused as they both asked at the same time "How did you know?" Sonic pulls out his phone and shows the picture Amy took while the couple was walking away. Tails disappointed by a failed surprise says "Of course she sent that, always trying to find a way to talk to you." All three laughed as Cosmo was being up to date about what happened the past few years. Finally after hours of talking Tails and Cosmo went back to Tails home. Still worried though after Tails made dinner for himself and Cosmo he had trouble sleeping wondering something really bad was going to happen. As well as Cosmo as she was plotting to break up the fox and rabbit.

The next morning Tails made a small breakfast for Cosmo while she slept a dreamless sleep. Still feeling tired Tails had written a note to Cosmo saying he was going to get groceries. After what seemed like an endless travel to the store he came across Cream giving him an evil glare to the tired fox. "Hi Cream, what are you doing here?" in a dull voice struggling to stay awake. "I should ask you that question Tails, but since you asked first my mother is sick and she wanted me to…TAILS!" He fell asleep standing up as she screamed into his ear "WAKE UP!" Tails jumped back at the outburst and said he was sorry. With jealousy and anger controlling Cream she screamed "You fucked her last night didn't you?!" Tails fully awake from the profanity and accusation saying "WHAT?! No I didn't. Calm down Cream." Cream didn't listen as she yelled at her boyfriend saying "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Tails exhausted asks "Give me a reason to lie to you." Cream looking angrier than Amy and Knuckles combined says "She was your first love before me!" Tails froze as this was true but the accusation was false. "Ok you're right about that but I didn't have sex with her I promise." Too angry to listen Cream pouted "We're through Tails." Tails heart rushed as he felt betrayed by the person who loved him but didn't know anger drove her.

Both promptly went in the grocery store, but avoiding eye contact and avoid speaking to one another. Finally leaving both went their separate ways, about a mile away both cried tears. Tails felt betrayed while Cream felt guilt about what she just did. Thinking in the back of her mind she says "What have I done." Not turning back feeling as though she's done too much damage to talk to she cries until her eyes are red, same as Tails. Both know their days will never be the same again.

**A/N Next chapter will finally follow up the summary. Sorry about the length of these chapters, doing it through Microsoft Word makes it seem longer than it actually is.**


	4. Chapter 4: Passion of Love and Death

A/N Before I start this let me say 2 things. 1 this is my first story ever made so go easy on me. 2 be happy I did this chapter today on Thanksgiving instead of tomorrow because I'm also not in a good mood, enjoy the chapter and get fat from eating your turkey.

Chapter 4: Passion of Love and Death

After walking home after a break up a saddened Tails entered his house to see a worried Cosmo. "What happened to your eyes, you've been gone for hours." Said Cosmo as Tails looked at the clock and it was nearing noon. "I'd rather not talk about it Cosmo." said Tails rubbing his irritated red eyes from crying and sitting down on his couch. As he sat down Cosmo hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around his chest. "It's ok, you can tell me Tails." said Cosmo with a concerned face and sincere voice. Tails looked at Cosmo then looked back down, after sighing he explained what had happened before looking down again.

Cosmo thought "I wanted them to break up but not like this, now Tails' name will be plastered as a cheater and I'm his accomplice." She looked at Tails and saying "Don't worry Tails, I'll be here for you always." Knowing exposing her love for him would make him feel guilty she left that behind. Looking at Cosmo he said "I know you still love me Cosmo and I still love you but my loyalty kept me from showing how much I love you." Cosmo blushed as she let her head fall on his shoulder, causing Tails to blush and pull a smile. "I understand Tails." said Cosmo.

Tails ears perked up as he heard something in the distance outside. Cosmo saw his worried face and perked up ears and stepped back looking around. Seconds later lasers came into Tails' home crashing rubble to his only exit. Tails saw a new exit as his house was shaking he saw a hole in the roof from the falling rubble. Running over to Cosmo to grab her and escape the collapsing house he notices rubble nearing to crush her. "COOOSSSMMMOOO!" He screams and pushes her away just in time only to find himself crushed in the rubble. Cosmo falling backwards gets up and starts to dig for the buried fox. Finding him barely conscious she pulled him out of the rubble but noticed two bad things wrong, his tails were ripped off. As Tails screamed in pain Cosmo turned him around to see his face pale from blood loss.

They both looked up to see Eggman yelling "Now my rival genius is history and Sonic can't follow me into the skies, OH HOHOHOHO!" Tails smiled as he knew something Eggman didn't. Regardless Tails and Cosmo were doomed inside the crumbling home. Both Tails and Cosmo looked at each other and said at the same time "I love you." Promptly sharing a passionate kiss, showing no fear or worry as the house crashed around them.

A/N Tails and Cosmo are dead but that is not the last we'll see of them. I promise, I did plan this from the beginning after all. Go have a great Thanksgiving and be sure to R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt, Grief and Greet

**A/N Sorry I didn't do a chapter yesterday, I had a cold and felt terrible. Now I'm back to work, maybe I'll make another story later on.**

Chapter 5: Guilt, Grief and Greet

_**Sonics POV**_

Going on a jog Sonic looks at the sun with his eyes twinkling he smiles and says "Such a beautiful day." Looking in the distance he sees dark smoke coming from Tails' home and chuckles "Another experiment gone wrong?" He felt something off though; he thought in his mind "Maybe I should check it out." Running at top speed Sonic reached Tails' house in seconds but was never prepared to see what he saw next. He believed the house to be on fire but it was just smoldering heap that kicked dust in the air as it collapsed. "Oh no." Sonic started digging through the rubble fast only to find a crushed Tails and over him was a crushed Cosmo. "NOOOO!" Sonic screamed so loud half of Station Square heard him and came running was his friends.

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone looked at the crumbled home and cried; Knuckles had a sad face but didn't cry as he attempted to comfort the crying hedgehog. Amy cried too but holding Cream in the opposite direction saying "Don't look Cream." Cream already knew what was happening as she cried just as much as Sonic. "I-I hurt him, I broke his heart." She said to herself in her mind, believing he died sad while hating her. Knuckles calmed Sonic down and said "I'm sorry this had happened Sonic, he was a good friend and Cosmo held him together. We can only hope he died happy with her and find out who did this." Sonic nodded.

_**Two Months Later**_

It was a rainy day, but for good reason as everyone thought arriving at the cemetery. Everyone hugged each other, even Sonic and Amy but neither of them blushed as they knew why they were there. They all took their seats except Sonic who walked up towards a picture of Tails and Cosmo taken during the fight with the Metarex and began his speech. "Miles Prower, my best friend, my brother, and my savior was always there when I needed him and I was there when he needed me. The genius, who saved the world almost as much as I have been also like a Siamese twin to me, will be missed greatly." (For those who don't know what Siamese twins are, they are twins that are born stuck together) Sonic made his speech short as his emotions stole the strength he needed to even speak. As he took his seat he nodded down to think a prayer as well as everyone else. Half way through their prayer they all heard voices "Everyone, open your eyes." The voices seemed calm yet dull. Everyone opened their eyes and looked up and could not believe what they saw.

"TAILS?! COSMO?!" everyone shouted in fright. "Yo-You're alive?!" Sonic yelled. Tails stared for a little but responded "No, we are truly dead." Cosmo began to speak "We are ghosts, can't you tell?" Everyone had wide eyes as they slowly came to their sense noticing they can see right through them. "Sonic listen, after our funeral is finished I need you go to my workshop and look at the camera feed so you can see what caused us to die. You remember the password, don't you? I cannot say who did it out loud for fear of a corrupted soul." As Tails and Cosmo faded everyone slowly continued the funeral completely speechless and no tears were shed after that. After it was over everyone looked at each other and nodded saying "Let's go to Tails' workshop."

_**A/N the ghosts I'm referring to don't have those tail ghost things where their legs are. Anyway I might skip a day if family members annoy me tomorrow, see you all then.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Brains of a Brother

**A/N Before I start I have to say be happy right now because my anxiety disorder is kicking in hardcore, it's late at night, I feel a seizure closing in and I'm tired of winning arguments on YT whether it's something stupid or something so complicated it makes calculators seem weak. With no more delays here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Brains of a Brother

As everyone walked towards Tails' workshop everyone remained quiet. In their minds though they thought "How did Tails and Cosmo come back?" along with "What do they think we'll find in there?" Thinking too much people didn't notice they almost hit the wall of the workshop. As everyone walked in they heard the familiar voice of Tails "Thank you for coming, let me show you the terminal." Ghost Tails walked as others followed unsurprised this time muttered amongst themselves trying to figure out how Tails is a ghost. "Here it is, Sonic can you type the password?" Sonic frowned "I don't remember it, sorry buddy." Tails still showing his dull face nodded and said "Come here Sonic." As he was face to face with Tails, Tails placed his hand on Sonics head. "What's going on here buddy?!" he screamed in pain as everyone looked terrified. Amy shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SONIC?!"

Tails removed his hand while Sonic slowly calmed down from the pain. "What'd you do that for?!" Tails knelt down to Sonic who was feeling a massive headache and said "Now you have my intelligence, my memories and my skills with the plane." As Sonic felt the pain he felt a weird aura spread through him and remembered. "It was Eggman?!" everyone gasped but Tails remained calm as he said "I'm not sure, I was bleeding to death which causes hallucinations. I don't know if it was really him or not. Now type the password." Sonic recovering from his headache typed the password 'Teamwork' and a computer came out of the wall. As everyone closed in Cream asked "How did you install cameras into your house without them being seen?" Tails looked at Cream and smiled "I'm Tails remember?" Cream giggled as she knew it would be way too complicated for her to understand. Tails looked at Sonic and said "Go to the date where I died." Typing in the date everyone saw what had happened that day, both in and out of the house and heard everything. Watching Tails cry made Cream heartbroken all over again as she had tears roll down her eyes. Still watching and hearing the scenario play out they noticed Eggman arriving over the horizon. Everyone's eyes turned from sad to angry in less than a second. Hovering over Tails' home he shot lasers into the house. They witnessed as Tails pushed Cosmo out of the way of falling debris and be crushed.

The guys looked on with more anger in their eyes while the girls put their hands over their mouths. Everyone saw Cosmo pull Tails out, and also noticed his tails missing. Cream and Amy had seen enough and walked to a trash can to vomit. Sonic and Knuckles looked on with gritted teeth as they heard Eggman say his sentence. (**A/N I forgot what he said, lol) "**That's what you think Egghead!" said Sonic as he punched the screen breaking it. "Seems I was right, Sonic please avenge me. Free me from this burden." Sonic said "Don't worry buddy I will." Tails smiled and said "Use my brains to use the Tornado, good luck Sonic." as he vanished Sonic looked at Knuckles and said "You ready to go?" He nodded. As they jumped in the Tornado Amy and Cream screamed "WAIT!" Both turned around to see Amy and Cream. Sonic showed seriousness on his face "It's too dangerous Amy." Amy frowned and said "He killed Tails, which ruined you. No one hurts my Sonic in anyway like that." Sonic blushed while Knuckles chuckled. "Tails was also my boyfriend and I broke his heart. Beating Eggman will amend for what I did." Cream said. Finally giving in Sonic said "Ok fine but Tails taught me how to fly with that headache he gave me so I'm piloting. Knuckles and Cream you take the wings, in case you fall you can fly or glide to land safely and I'll pick you up again. Amy get in the back seat." Everyone nodded as Sonic took off looking for any signs of trouble.

**A/N I called the chapter its title because Tails copied and transferred his intelligence into Sonics brain and they had a bond that was close as brothers. Still about 3 chapters left, goodnight everyone R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting the Skies

_**A/N For once I'm actually in a good mood. It's almost 3am but I'm not tired, probably from drinking Pepsi, and that I watched a couple of movies that knocked me in a good mood. Here's the next chapter everyone, enjoy.**_

Chapter 7: Hunting the Skies

As Sonic and his friends are looking through the sky searching for any signs of Eggman they speak amongst themselves. "Sonic, ca-can you really do it? Do you really have the guts to kill Eggman?" Amy showing worry on her face wondering if Sonic can deal with the guilt of taking a life. Sonic closing his eyes while answering her question "Maybe Amy but I'd do anything to put my little brother at peace." Sonic opened his eyes with determination on his face to finish Eggman. "I can hear planes Mr. Sonic!" Cream yelled trying to out sound the wind. "Where?" said Knuckles looking around the skies. "It sounds like it's coming from over that mountain." Cream said. Flying over the mountain everyone had wide eyes from what they saw.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" Sonic yelled before evading the enormous Egg Carrier. Successfully escaping a collision Eggman spoke through the speaker. "Nice to see you again Sonic, how's your little brother doing? OH HOHOHO!" Sonic growled at this having dark aura around him. "Sonic stay calm, save it for when we're face to face with Eggman." Amy said as her words worked. "Ok Amy. Eggman, your evil ways are coming to an end!" Sonic yelled as he pressed the transform button. "Tornado Battle Mode Engage!" Everyone turned from twisting wings and got dizzy nearly puking. "Next time give us a warning will you Sonic!" yelled Knuckles nearly green. "Hehe sorry guys." Sonic said smiling. "We're under fire! Knuckles, glide down there and get rid of some of those turrets. I'll shoot some turrets of my own until we're in the clear." Knuckles nodded before jumping off onto the Egg Carrier ready to break down turrets. "Amy, Cream hold on and take cover!" As Sonic flew past the side shooting turrets as they fired back with terrible accuracy. Sonic saw no more turrets in sight after about 10 minutes and landed on the Egg Carrier to rendezvous with Knuckles.

"Yo Knuckles, you have a guess on where Egghead is?" Sonic said. "I'll take a guess at the top of the ship." Pointing upwards at a control room. "Hello again you pests, if you thought I was done you have another thing coming." Suddenly a platform rose from the ground showing hundreds of Egg Bots. "Say hello to Tails for me will you?" Sonic grew angry once again and turned dark, this time no one stopped him. "YOU DON'T CALL HIM BY THAT NAME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Charging forward Sonic destroyed all of the robots in less than a second. "Cream, fly Amy down. Knuckles glide towards safety, it's time I finished this." Everyone nodded while Sonic remained dark. "It's over dead Egg." Sonic mumbled as he slowly walked inside.

_**A/N One last chapter everyone, this took me a full hour to do. No to go sleep because my left eye feels unbelievably heavy.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown and Goodbyes

_**A/N Final chapter is here, same time again. 3am as usual, got to stop sleeping late. Anyway enjoy everyone.**_

Chapter 8: Showdown and Goodbyes

Eggman witnessing his robots be destroyed in less than a second through camera feed showed no signs of discouragement. "That hedgehog thinks that's it for me? He needs to think some more." Showing a grin on his face he pressed a button in an enormous room showing dozens of Metal Sonics. "Activate all Metal Sonics." With that every Metal Sonic in the room powered up saying at the same time. "What would you ask of us master?" all of them bowing down to Eggman who's showing a grin on his face even bigger than before. "Sonic the Hedgehog is here on this ship to confront me; I want you to exterminate that pest!" All Metal Sonics said "The faker shall die!"

Sonic still angry but calmed down mumbled "Where is that smartass?" Finally coming across a hallway he felt suspicious as it was too safe. "Something's not right here." Still going through there was nothing to worry about until he entered the door at the end. Looking into the bright room that looked like the inside of a hanger he saw all the Metal Sonics. "Of course Eggman made fakers." Not caring of being detected Sonic was noticed from everybody, even Eggman. "Nice to see you once again Sonic, now that you see there is no way for you to survive the fight how do you expect to win?" Eggman saying with complete confidence. Sonic showed the same expression while saying "By killing you." Eggman wasn't in shock but didn't show any response as the normal person would.

"All Metal Sonics attack!" Eggman screamed as all Metal Sonics dashed towards Sonic. "Bring it on fakers." Sonic said as he dashed forward as well. Running at top speed Sonic ran through 4 Metals while the 5th hooked him knocking him down. Sonic grinned at the excitement and dashed forward once again only to slide down to knee level to trip 16 Metals and jumping over a 17th Metal to avoid getting stomped on. All of the Metal Sonics formed together dashing towards Sonic at top speed while Sonic did the same. Ultimately Sonic lost the clash and flew up to the ceiling from impact and fell only to be kicked in midair hitting a wall. Sonic got back up and struggled with some pain but the grin remained as he said "Is that all you got?" Once again going at top speed using his Spin Dash attack to split 10 Metal Sonics in half before receiving a kick that slowed him down but at the cost of a Metal Sonic leg.

Eggman seeing Sonic exhausted said "Is that it for blue?" Sonic looked at Eggman and said "Not even close." as Sonic said these words Chaos Emeralds appeared (Sonic Unleashed first cut scene style) he transformed into Super Sonic. Eggman finally showed fear as the battle continued on. The remaining Metal Sonics formed up once again to ram Sonic as he did the same. This time half of the Metal Sonic army blew up. The few of the remaining Metal Sonics attempted to hit Sonic either missing or hitting causing some damage to harm themselves and Sonic himself. With too much damage sustained Sonic finally landed on the ground with one knee and 10 Metal Sonics remaining. "I am the true Sonic faker, you are just a copy Sonic the Hedgehog."

An idea popped into Sonics head at the cost of his pride. "Fine, you've proven you're better than me but I don't know who the original is." All the Metal Sonics looked at each other in confusement. "What are you saying?" one Metal Sonic asked. "The one to kill me is the original Sonic, but which one will it be?" said Sonic even confusing Eggman. "It will be me." said one Metal Sonic. "No it will be me, I'm the true Sonic!" said another Metal Sonic. After that every Metal Sonic said "No, I am!" Sonics plan worked, have the enemies destroy themselves at the pride of losing to a faker. Within 1 minute only one Metal Sonic remained nearly broken while Sonic rested within that small amount of time. As Sonic destroyed the last Metal Sonic with a Spin Dash he jumped up to the control room where Eggman was. "Wa-wait Sonic, we're both civilized here. L-let's just talk." Eggman shivered in fear but his words fell on deaf ears.

"You killed my brother, now I'm going to kill you." Sonic said calmly as he used up his last bit of energy he Spin Dashed through Eggmans' stomach causing him to cough up blood but smile. "Y-you still lose." pulling a self-destruction button and pressing it. Sonic still grinned and thought "At least I'll be with him again." As the room exploded Sonic somehow remained intact while plummeting towards the water barely conscious. He blacked out upon hitting the water.

**2 hours later**

"Sonic, wake up." Tails said to him still wet from his dive. "What happened Tails?" Tails looked at Sonic with happiness. "You avenged me Sonic; you set me free from my burden. I was able to bring your body out of the water before you drowned." As the sentence was finishing Sonic coughed up water and said "Thanks, but even you should know that I'd give up anything for you. Even my adventuring." Tails nodded but said "You didn't give up adventuring; there are still monsters out there along with Snively and Lien-da who'll want revenge. Don't worry about the guilt about what you did either; if I died from him he would've done it again to someone even closer." Sonic nodded before asking "What will you do now?" Tails looked over the horizon and said "Now I'll be by your side, guiding you with whatever you need. I'll be your guardian angel, just remember I'll always be right by your side." Tails said these words before he became a stream of light that travelled into Sonics glove causing his insignia to appear in his palm. Sonic smiled and cried before saying "I'll see you one day brother."

**Creams POV**

As Cream dropped off Amy she walked to her house to see the Egg Carrier explode. "He did it." she said crying before being interrupted by Cosmo "Yes, he did." Cream looked at Cosmo and asked "How do you know?" Cosmo looked at Cream for a little saying "As a ghost we sense life forms. We can also distinguish if we are pure or evil. Sonic is alive, he had fallen into the ocean water but washed ashore." Cosmo then looked at the mountains then said "Enough about him though I'm here to guide you, to bring you someone to love as well as love you back as much as Tails." Cream looked at Cosmo and said "I don't think I'll love someone as much as I loved him." Cream said slowly crying. Cosmo looked at Cream and said "Yes you will, it will be hard to move on but I will help you. You made Tails happy when he was alive, you made me happy. I will be at your side always Cream." said Cosmo doing the same move Tails did to Sonic. Her insignia showed a rose with a green background. "Thank you Cosmo. We will see each other one day and I'll be there to take him back." Cream giggled at her comment before she looked at the mountains and felt a soothing breeze flow past her. "Time will tell."

_**The End**_

_**A/N 2 hours have passed and its 5am. I'll do another story later, right now is just way too soon. I came up with that Metal Sonic plan during the story and no there isn't going to be a sequel. Sonic found the Chaos Emeralds during the two months that had passed before the funeral. Goodnight everyone, I'm beat. **_


End file.
